The present invention relates to an improved spout attached to the mouth of a container for liquid such as cooking oil.
When pouring e.g. cooking oil from a conventional container such as bottle or the like, part of the oil often drips down on the outer surface of the container, dirtying the container, a hand holding the container, a table, etc.
The inventor of the present invention proposed a spout disclosed in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,145, as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8. It comprises an outer tube 2 adapted to fitted on the mouth of a liquid container A, an inner tube 3 provided inside of the outer tube 2, and a tapered guide plate 4 formed between the outer tube 2 and the inner tube 3 to close the gap therebetween. A tongue 5 is formed on the top edge of the inner tube 3 so as to protrude outwardly. The outer tube 2 is formed with a baffle plate 6 on its top edge under the tongue 5 so as to protrude inwardly. The baffle plate 6 is of a crescent shaped and becomes thinner and thinner toward its tip. The guide plate 4 is formed with a hole 7 at a side opposite to the baffle plate 6 so as to communicate with the inside of the container. The guide plate 4 is tapered downwardly toward the hole 7. The liquid such as oil remaining on the guide plate 4 is prevented by the baffle plate 6 from flowing out over the upper edge of the outer tube 2, dirtying the table.
The above-described conventional spout successfully solved the above-said problem, but was not satisfactory in the ease of molding. Since the baffle plate 6 is formed on only part of the whole periphery of the outer tube 2 and protrudes inwardly, it is liable to get damaged when removing the portions of the metal mold, though due to its flexibility of synthetic resin it is possible to remove the mold sections while bending the baffle plates 6 upwardly. Therefore, defective parts are often produced. To avoid this, the metal mold is formed as shown in FIG. 9. It comprises a lower mold 31, a lower pin 32 on which the lower mold 31 is mounted, an upper mold 33 movable away from the lower mold 31, an upper pin 35 vertically movable into the upper mold 33, and block molds 36, 37 of a semi-circular shape inserted under the upper mold 33. Molten resin is poured into the molding space formed by setting these mold sections. After the resin has set, the upper mold 33 is disengaged from the block molds 36, 37 and the upper and lower pins 32, 35 are moved in the direction of arrow in FIG. 9. The upper mold 33 is then moved upwardly. One block mold 36 is removed upwardly and the other block mold 37 is turned to the space that has been occupied by the block mold 36, and is moved up.
By dividing the core mold into the block molds 36, 37, the possibility of damaging the baffle plate is decreased. However, this increases the number of the molds used. Also, the necessity of turning the mold 37 during the mold removal increases the accuracy required, shortens the life of mold, and increases the cost of the mold.